Chronicles of Eredità
''Chronicles of Eredità ''(Known in Japan as Eredità: The Promise of Tomorrow) is a 3D Action RPG Game released for the Nintendo Switch. It is developed by Cassiopeia Studios and published by Nintendo. It is the successor of Chronicles Of Lumisia, and is the second installment of the Chronicles ''series. Unlike its predecessor, ''Eredità ''is set in a modern universe with a mix of classic and futuristic fantasy elements; the story follows students in a combat academy training young individuals to defend their land. Gameplay Battle The game's combat system is still similar to its predecessor, it still follows the formula of an open-world travel and the beat 'em up style of gameplay. Its interface is also the same but with minor changes in terms: Special Points (SP) in the previous game is now called ''mana and skills are now called artes. A new addition to combat is scope mode, a feature exclusive to characters who use far-ranged weapons and projectiles. This feature has the player enter first person mode and lock on to targets, this mode is enabled by pressing the and button together. Scope mode enables the player to have a more accurate hit on targets but leaves the character vulnerable due to lack of visuals on the surroundings. Another new addition to the combat mechanics is the granica ''mode. In the combat interface is a new bar that goes up with each hit a character deals to a target; once the gauge is full, the player presses the and the to activate a character's ''granica. ''This mode heightens the character's strengths and abilities, it also gives them a ''Granica Ultima, another type of ultimate artes that is the character's most powerful artes. Each character has their own unique granica ''and their own way of filling up its gauge (some fill it up by dealing combos while other characters can fill it up by casting spells). However, ''granica ''mode can only be unlocked once the character reaches a certain level (The level differs from character to character), while some other characters can unlock this mode through special missions later on in the game. Leveling The game's leveling system now ranges from 1-250. Just like its predecessor, as a character's level goes up, it will take a longer time to level up again. Experience points can be obtained after defeating enemies. Skill Tree The skill tree in the game receives new features. While retaining its formula of unlockable skills that can be acquired once leveled up, the player can purchase skills from shops or acquire them from special missions. The player can also save skill builds for a more efficient way of setting it on a character, there is a maximum of five slots of skill builds for each character. Another new feature for the skill tree is having more than one ultimate artes. Aside from the granica ultima artes, a character can choose from three ultimate artes to use in combat. Each of the three ultimate artes of a character vary in damage and effects. These artes can be unlocked through leveling up: by level 45, a character can acquire their first ultimate artes; they can acquire their second ultimate artes by level 90; and the third ultimate artes can be purchased later in the game (though a character doesn't have to be level 90 to acquire this skill). Traveling Traveling follows the same mechanic as the previous game. Only in a canonical sense, the characters can travel by airships, ships, vehicles, or simply by foot. In certain cities, the player can hail a cab to travel to certain places, this method is quicker than by foot but will cost the player money. Missions Missions in the game are more of a side story mechanic, they range from simple deliveries to bounty hunting. Each mission has a difficulty rate of 1-5 stars, 1 being the easiest and 5 being the hardest. Higher rated missions will offer greater rewards. Some missions can also trigger special events and unlock skills and characters. Shops Shops can be found in an array of places in the game's world. There are different types of shops, namely: '''Weaponry, Armory, Item, and Skill '''shops. The game's currency is ''crescents, these can be earned by completing missions, defeating enemies, and selling items to the shops. The items sold will become much pricier as the player progresses in the story. Plot The world of Einhed is composed of four countries: Ordeos, Aurore, Lacuna, and Nagata. Each land having their own civilizations, beliefs, and style of government. The four countries have lived peacefully for centuries until Aurore, the country of regality and the only land of the four countries to have a monarchy, declared war on Nagata for its rich land, the former wanted to colonize the land but the latter refused for nationalistic reasons. This then triggered the other two nations to side with the two battling countries, with Ordeos siding with Aurore and Lacuna siding with Nagata. This war lasted for more than a century, each decade getting more brutal with the emergence of early technology. In its dark state, the people of Einhed began to notice strange creatures emerging from the battlefields, attacking the soldiers; by this event, it was the first time something else was killing the people instead of their own. These creatures, unlike normal animals, were unsightly and emitted a dark aura; researchers classified them as 'Nethyres', creatures of darkness. By this time, these monsters have begun to become stronger and more vicious; no matter how many the people kill, they were still coming back. This made the four countries to form a truce, they stopped the war and united to stop the Nethyres for good. With their newfound unity, they begun to exterminate the monsters around the land of Einhed. Eventually, the forces of the Nethyres have been stopped and instead of restarting the war that was paused, the four countries celebrated their victory against the creatures by declaring peace and reforming their alliance. However, even with their alliance, there were still a population of Nethyre traversing around the Einhed. To solve this problem, the countries came up with an idea: they decided to build schools, schools that specialized in combat. These institutes would enroll young individuals who were willing to fight with the forces of Nethyre and defend their land. With this, four schools were built on each of the four countries. In the country of Ordeos, stands the Academia, the main combat academic institute in the country ran by Professor Gideon Myrrdin. Young people from Ordeos, even from other countries, come to this school to prove their abilities and serve the world to defeat the Nethyre. And this is where the story starts ... Chapter 0: Inizio In the neon-clad district of the city of Portano, a young hooded man is spraypainting on the walls of an abandoned subway. Then suddenly, police sirens could be heard from afar as the cops flash their lights at the boy, the latter then dashes away from them as he jumps to a higher platform; his hood removed, the young man is revealed to be Colin. In this chapter, the player will go through a tutorial controlling Colin who is running away from the Portano police force. The tutorial involves the basics of traveling and introduces the player to a 'ride' feature, wherein a short cutscene involves Colin borrowing a hoverboard from a passerby and promising to return it after getting chased. The player will follow a path in the map, which eventually leads Colin to a dead end, with the police just right behind him. His last resort, fighting the cops. This then triggers a battle and a tutorial covering the game's combat system. While the brawl was going on, a loud gunshot could be heard from afar as Colin heard his name being shouted. A man, holding a high-tech gun stands with an angry look on his face, this man was Wesley Heinrich, Colin's father. Cut to the scene in the police station wherein Colin and his father are handling the situation with the police, the chief officer lists all of the younger Heinrich's acts in one night, which involved vandalism and fighting with the authority. Before Wesley could scold his son once more, he stops at the sight of a familiar face. A middle-aged man approaches the two and tells Wesley that 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree'. This man is revealed to be Professor Gideon Myrrdin, dean of the Academia of Ordeos, the one school that's been a lifelong dream to Colin. Chapter 1: Premessa Colin is dropped off by Wesley at the grounds of Academia, as his father starts to get sentimental seeing the school, he gives his son some advise as the two bid farewell. Wesley drives off, sighing as he looks back and tells himself to calm down with a worried look on his face. Colin walks around the campus, getting mesmerized by its atmosphere, he suddenly bumps into someone who falls down at impact. He turns around and sees a girl clad in a more kept and lavish uniform compared to his, Colin immediately apologizes and offers his hand to help her up. The girl refuses and gets up on her own as she scolds and insults him. She then walks away angrily as Colin is left in a sheepish mood and proceeds to just walk away, hoping he wouldn't run into her again. As he is walking around the campus, taking in the view, Colin passes by a chapel and decides to go in to pray a little bit before the school's entrance ceremony for good luck. As he enters, he notices a girl praying in one of the pews as she was the only one in the church's vicinity aside from Colin. When she finishes praying and stands up, she notices Colin. He tries to greet her and start a conversation, but the girl just nods and tells him to hurry up with his praying as the ceremony is about to begin, she then proceeds to exit. Colin looks at his watch and realizes the ceremony really is about to start, he bolts out of the chapel hoping to follow the girl to the Academia's auditorium but sees that she's already gone. Colin just ignores it and hurries to the auditorium, already packed with students. In the opening assembly, Professor Myrrdin welcomes the students, new and old alike, to the new academic year with an opening speech. He then gives the floor to a stern-looking woman who he introduces as one of the Academia's trusted instructors, Professor Tsarina Romanov, who then instructs the students to go to their respective class sectors and the freshmen to find their instructor assigned. Colin looks at his enrollment papers and sees that he is assigned to class sector XIII, he proceeds to roam around the auditorium, squeezing through the crowd of students also trying to find their own class sectors as he is suddenly tapped on the shoulder. He turns around to see a ginger-haired boy asking him if he's in class sector XIII, which Colin nods in response. The boy is grateful that he finally found someone in the same sector as he's been asking everyone he's come across. Colin comments that the Academia is a big school so it would be difficult to find one's sector, he then introduces himself. The boy replies, as he introduces himself as Nicolette Van Reinherd; in which Colin is astonished, he knows what this surname meant. He asks Nicolette if he's really from the Van Reinherd fortune, in which Nicolette reluctantly shrugs and says he is. Colin then proceeds to strike up a conversation with him as they try to find their other sector classmates. As the auditorium slowly depletes in the population of students and professors, Colin and Nicolette finally find a digital plaque board signaling class sector XIII. They approach the group of students gathered there and Colin is shocked to see the same girl he bumped into awhile ago. Nicolette notices his expression and asks what's bothering him. Colin then explains the situation to him as Nicolette looks back at the girl and is surprised. He then explains to Colin that he bumped into Jenara Wisteria, a member of the Wisteria clan famous for serving the Aurore battalion for centuries. Colin is shocked to just find this out and Nicolette expresses pity on him for not knowing. Suddenly, a young woman calls the attention of the students of sector XIII and calls them to follow her to one of the school's classrooms. Characters Gallery Official Art Co jenara render.png|Jenara (Render) Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Games Category:Original Games